Audio signals may be used to communicate information between two or more devices. For example, audio signals may be used to provide data to multiple devices within range of the audio signal. Audio signals may also be used as an alternative to other means of wireless communication. However, noise may interfere with the transmission of the audio signals by preventing accurate recognition, receipt, or decoding of the audio signals.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or figures described. It should be understood that the figures and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed but, on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to) rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.